


Joy Ride

by elfpunk999



Series: Blade's World [4]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nux and Slit go out on a patrol only to find a stowaway in the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy Ride

The car shook to life as Nux revved the engine. The smile growing wide across his face as he settled into his rattling seat, loving the way every inch of the car rumbled and shook beneath him. Like a wild beast only he could tame. Looking over his shoulder he watched Slit hop up onto the back, a similar smile spreading across his mangled face. Then three steady thumps befell the metal roof; his cue that Slit was settled and Nux hit the gas. Sand flew up behind them as they took the short road out of the citadel and into the emptiness of the open road. Shifting gears Nux speed off past the others, watching them all veer off in different directions behind them. Each car with a set destination to patrol. A laugh rose up from his gut as he shifted again, turning the knob on the nitros once, just enough to give it a boost. He heard Slit’s manic laughter, looking over his shoulder he watched his lancer clutching onto the metal support bars as the wind whipped past him at top speeds. Opening up the top hatch Nux let in the sun and warmth of the desert. Reaching his arm out the window to feel the wind and sand bite at his skin.

“Lets find some buzzards!” Slit shouted. Nux pulled his arm back in and steered hard to the left, venturing off towards hostile territory. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the large burlap sack beside his feet start to shift. Looking over at it he watched as two thin hands peeked out the top, spreading the opening wider until it fell down around the young woman’s shoulders.

“This whole thing really does vibrate don’t it?” she said shucking off the rest of the sack.

“Blade! What the fuck?” he asked slamming on the brakes. Slit hit the back of the car with a loud thud. A growl rushing from him as he crawled up to look through the hatch at his driver.

“What the hell Nuts. Trying to…” he stopped as his eyes fell on the girl who smiled up at him unashamedly. Slit laughed. “Told you you’d fit in the bag.” Nux looked up at him with confusion then back at Blade.

“You two planned this?” he asked with shock.

“I didn’t plan nothing. Simply told her I thought she’d fit in the bag.” Slit replied.

“Come on Nux.” Blade said shimmying her way out of the rest of the sack. “I needed out. I want to see more than the inside of the citadel.”

“The organic will have our skins for this.” Nux replied.

“We’re only half lifes anyway.” Slit replied. “I can live the rest with no skins.” Nux furrowed his brow as he looked up at him. “Drive!” Slit said pounding on the roof again as he slipped back down. Nux looked at Blade who only widened her smile and attempted to find a comfortable position sitting on the ground beside him.

“Please…” she said when he didn’t go right away. Nux sighed, shook his head as his smile grew and took off across the sand again.

The trio rode through the wasteland. Nux swerving and spinning the car as Blade hooted and hollered with excitement. His own joy doubled as he saw the look on her face.

“It’s better out here.” Slit said sticking his head through the hatch again. Without hesitation Blade got to her feet and stood up in the cab. Sticking her top half out the roof she raised her arms into the air, feeling the wind and sand whipping around her. Biting into the skin that the sun warmed and burnt. “Come on.” Slit said stomping the space beside him on the perch. Blade looked down, her smile spreading wider. As she pushed herself up to sit on the top of the car, her feet still dangling into the cab Nux swerved to avoid a dune. Losing her balance she fell backwards; a small shriek escaping her as she clutched after Slit on her way down.

“Blade!” Nux shouted looking over his shoulder as her feet disappeared from beside him. He heard Slit groaned through his teeth and saw the briefest glimpse of him pulling the woman back up onto the perch. His heart thumped hard in his chest as relief washed over him.

“You’ve got to hold on.” Slit said wrapping his arm around Blade’s waist as he hoisted her back up to her feet. He reached down to the flooring, grabbing up a harness and brace. Securing it around her hips he tugged it tight and snapped the clip around the metal rod that ran across the back of the car. “Strap you in like a pup.” he chuckled. Blade glared at him but made no protest. Instead she spread out her stance to find her balance. Slit put himself behind her, his arms holding onto the the rod on either side of her as he went back to scanning the surroundings.

“Oi!” Nux shouted up at them. “Eyes right!” Slit immediately looked right, spotting the faint gleam of a car in the distance. “Should we?”

“Lets get ‘em.” Slit replied. Nux laughed and veered right, chasing after the sliver of reflection. Coming over a dune fast the car took air for a brief second. Blade grip on the bar released and her arms went up over her head as the adrenaline rushed through her. “Time for you to learn some lancing.” Slit said pulling up one of the thundersticks and tossing it up slightly and catching it at a different angle. “Ready?” he smiled. Blade nodded. Her eyes trailing over his flexed arm, watching the muscles in his chest ripple. She forced her gaze away from him and out over the horizon.

As they came over another small hill she finally saw their target. It was a busted looking coupe. The back left door was missing and the roof was all but rotted away. She was impressed that the dilapidated hunk still ran well enough to evade them.

“Don’t move.” Slit commanded as he took his weapon and crawled up over the top of the car. Positioning himself on the hood he wrapped his arm around the perch there and aimed for the busted coupe. The thunderstick gave a slight whistle as it flew through the air. Then it exploded as it made contact with the back bumper. The car fishtailed but kept moving. Slit growled through his smile then made a grabbing motion with his right hand at Blade; his eyes never leaving the target. Fumbling only slightly she quickly grabbed up a thunderstick and handed it up to him. She watched him aim, how he narrowed his eyes and licked his lips just before throwing the spear. It impacted the back window this time. Shattering the glass there, fire billowed out from the backseat. A short grunt was all the escaped Slit before another Thunderstick was in his hand. He glanced back at her briefly before looking back at the target. As he aimed, Blade dared to pick up a stick herself. Feeling the weight of it in her hands, hefting it slightly to test the balance. Then without a second thought her eyes locked on the car and she let the stick go. Throwing it with all her strength. It soared through the air along side Slit’s and the combined explosion took out the remaining roof of the coupe. The car fishtailed, spun and then flipped over entirely. Nux spun their car, heading back towards the downed coupe at top speed. Slit crawled back over the top to stand behind Blade again. His fingers wrapping around a Thunderstick getting ready to throw it but he stopped. Looking at Blade he smiled and let it go.

“Aim for the fuel tank.” he said as Nux circled the overturned vehicle. Blade smiled. Wrapping her fingers around the Thunderstick she hefted it again, found the balance and then let it fly. As it soared she felt Slit’s hand slide around her waist. His calloused fingers teasing the warm sun kissed skin just above her belts. The explosion from the impact of the fuel tank and Thunderstick shook Blade to her bones. A heat like nothing else hit her in waves as flames reached for the sky. The smell of burning fuel, metal and skin filled her nostrils. A war cry rushed up from her gut as her arms flew up into the air. Slit joined in on the triumphant cheer, his arm tightening around her waist, holding her against him. “We’ll make a lancer out of you yet.” he chuckled pressing a surprisingly tender kiss to the crook of her neck.

“More!” She shouted banging on the roof of the car.

“Ow… blood thirsty already.” Slit chuckled. His breath was warm against her neck as he turned them to face front. One hand gripping the rail, the other lightly tracing over her hip bone and running along the waist of her pants. As the car sped along the sand, leaping over dunes she pressed back against him. Grinding her ass against the hard cock she could feel through his pants. Occasionally Slit’s grip on her hip would tighten and he’d growl low in his throat as his lips pressed to her skin. Blade dared run her hand behind her. Grazing down his stomach to palm the bulge in his pants.

“There’s another one.” Nux interrupted. Blade’s hand instantly left Slit’s crotch and reached for a Thunderstick.

“Not this time.” Slit laughed. “This one’s mine.” he grabbed the stick from her and leapt up over the car to perch on the hood again.

“Blade get in here.” Nux demanded. Blade unattached her harness and slipped back into the cab of the car. Sitting beside Nux she watched his eyes never leave focus as he sped along the sand after the truck in the distance. “You wanna be a driver… not a lancer.” he finally smiled at her. “Drivers are more focused… better at everything.” he boasted.

“You think you can focus through anything?” she asked.

“I know I can.” Blade’s smile spread wider across her face. She traced her hand down his arm to the wheel. Then slide the other one up his leg, squeezing at his knee and thigh. “Try me.” he said raising an eyebrow at her.

“Just promise you won’t kill Slit.” she said slipping her fingers into his belts and undoing them. Nux’s smile expanded across his face as her fingers toyed with the trail of hair that lead down his stomach. “Promise.” she said said dragging her nails over his skin.

“Promise.” Nux replied, his eyes fluttering slightly. He put his foot down on the pedal and the car sped up. Skipping across the sand after the invading party. Blade knelt on the floor beside him, leaning forward she trailed kisses down his stomach while her hand slipped into his pants and pulled his cock free. Stroking it slowly as she nipped at his hip bone and traced his belly button with her tongue. She looked up briefly to see Nux’s eye focused fully on driving. His chest didn’t even heave for breath. Slowly Blade ran her tongue along the head of his cock, then she blew a stream of cold air against it. She watched his skin prickle and heard the faintest groan fall from his lips. “Still focused.” he said smiling as his eyes never left the view ahead.

That’s when Blade took him into her mouth. Rolling her tongue over him and hollowing her cheeks as she sucked long and hard from base to tip. She felt Nux’s chest heave, his thighs tense and his hips raise slightly off the seat. Bobbing her head she took him in and out; going deeper with each long stroke. Closing her eyes she concentrated on his sounds. The short gasps and moans falling from his scarred lips. She could even hear Slit hooting from the hood. The distant explosions as he fired upon the truck they were chasing. She could feel the entire car vibrating. It was making her legs weak as she felt herself becoming more and more aroused by the sheer movement of the car. Rolling herself forward she pressed against the shifter that Nux’s hand now gripped like a vice. His hips were now thrusting up to meet her lips, pumping into her fist as she tongued his length. Nux shifted the stick and it pressed firmly against her sex. Sending delicious vibrations up her spine, making her moan around him as her head bobbed faster. Slit let out a hearty war cry and she knew they killed another one but she couldn’t stop. Her hips rolled in time with Nux’s. Her cheeks hollowed, her tongue lapped and her body shivered as she felt the warmth of her release racing down her spine. As her mouth flooded with Nux’s salty climax she felt the car jerk hard, heard Slit holler then felt a hard stop that made her slam forward; her back hitting the dash painfully.

“Fuck!” Nux growled as Blade sat back, wiping the evidence off her lips. Looking around she saw sand covering the hood clear up to the windshield.

“Lost focus?” she asked with a smile. Nux narrowed his eyes at her while he refastened his pants and pulled himself up and out of the roof hatch.

“What the hell Nuts? Twice today you’ve tried to send me to Valhalla.” Slit yelled at him. She watched him pick himself up off the sand and brush off his hands on his pants. “If you want Blade all to yourself you’re going to have to try harder to kill me.” he teased.

“Shut up Slit and help me get us out of the dune.” Nux snapped back. Slit only laughed. Blade stood up in the cab to watch the boys assess their current predicament. “We’re gonna have to dig us out.” Slit looked up at Blade with a confused look on his face.

“You think you’re getting out of this girl… get out here.” he demanded. “It’s your fault we’re in the dune.” Blade laughed and pushed herself up to sit on the top of the car.

“Technically it’s Nux’s fault. He told me he could handle it.”

“You wanna be like the rest of us… get out here and dig.” Nux grumbled.


End file.
